


a brand new life?

by jooniemonie



Series: Gamefics [10]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chris Redfield - Freeform, Ethan Winters - Freeform, Eveline - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Mia Winters - Freeform, enjoy, new life without Mia, occurence when you picked Zoe, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniemonie/pseuds/jooniemonie
Summary: Mia dies. It’s now between you and Ethan.





	a brand new life?

* * *

After defeating Eveline in a somewhat boss battle, a helicopter just above them had arrived. Surely, they didn’t even call for help, or they just ranged here quickly as possible.

Some soldiers, probably from Umbrella Corporation, came down. One soldier approached the two civilians who fought the ‘boss’. He quickly removed his helmet, revealing a somewhat, attractive face of a young man.

“I'm Redfield. I'm glad we found you two.”

Once the man, who introduced himself as Redfield, the (hair length) (hair color) female passed out, as she heard her best friend, Ethan’s shaky breath as he spoke to the soldier.

“The fuck took you guys so long?” before passing out as well.

∆ • ∆ • ∆

Sitting up, she clutched her head, noticing how her best friend was just staring blankly outside. She noticed a pink, leather bag, which belonged to Mia.

He cluelessly grabbed the phone, playing a video. It was from the beginning before she was gone.

> “ _Hey baby! I just want to send a quick ‘hello’ and ‘I love you’—oh! Good news! I’m gonna be coming home soon! Yay! I cannot wait to be done with this babysitting job—and come home to my loving husband. I miss you. I-I gotta get back to work. I love you, Ethan. I miss you so much, I’m sending tons of kisses. Bye baby!”_

The video ended.

“Goodbye.” he threw off Mia’s phone out in the helicopter. Down in the woods it go.

His eyes almost dwelling any tears at the moment. Her seeing this, she went to his side, then placing her hand on top of his.

“W-Why would anything end up like this, (First name)? I don’t get it.”

(First name) cupped his left cheek with her right hand, as she gave him a soft, warming smile, reassuring him that everything will be all right. Ethan held her hand, as his tears now cascade on his dull, brownish eyes.

Wiping his tears off, she still smiled, not knowing her face goes very warm, and slightly red.

He smiled back, kissing her forehead, while clutching her left hand, which was still holding on his other hand, “Thank you, (First name). For being here with me without hesitating to go. I mean—I wouldn’t even be here without you, so, you mean a lot to me.”

Her face turned slightly red from what he did earlier, or from what he has said. She got slightly awkward, but she’ll handle it. Surely, she HAD feelings for her own best friend, but he still chose Mia, despite now her being dead.

Feeling a bit heartbroken (from friendzone, maybe), she forced a smile, “It's no big deal, really.”

She pried herself away from him twiddling her thumbs together as she stared down.

“(First name)?”

She looked at him with her (eye color) orbs, raising both of her brows.

He sighed, before holding both her hands, “I know this might be very cheesy, or you won't accept it, but, do you want to start?”

(First name) grew more confused, “Start what?”

Ethan smiled, before moving close towards her, “Do you want to start a brand new life—together?”

She went quiet for a bit, before nodding. He grinned, pulling her close to him, before pecking her forehead.

> _They say that when one door closes, another opens. Well, a door closed tonight. And what a long night it was—but not just for me. Mia, (First name) and I weren't the only victims here. So were the Bakers. It was that-thing, Eveline, who made them that way. But now Eveline's dead. And these guys are here to clean up the mess. I had just come to terms with losing Mia the first time. But now I've lost her again. And the only other door I see—is closed._

* * *

 


End file.
